Can't help but wait (CRACKSHIP!)
by meiTD
Summary: I have no idea what i'm doing this is the first time I've used this- So anyway Coderra is TOXIC and Siopher is end game 3 space's are not needed
1. Crazy mess of a first chapter-

Total Drama Drama Drama!

Siopher vs Coderra!

Enjoy

Sierra and Cody were dating for awhile now, Fake love. Sierra was the only one actually doing anything in the relationship, A couple of "I love you"'s came from Cody, But Sierra was the only one actually supporting the relationship between them. Cody actually still liked Gwen, And still thought Sierra as just a friend, He was too scared to break up with her, Being the nice guy that he was, He doesn't want to see her cry. So he's still with her, Faking...

Topher had noticed this awhile ago, This kind of bothered him, Although he was with Sammy, he still felt bad for Sierra, And thought she could've had someone better. Still, He keeps this to himself, And just left Sierra alone.

Sierra was sitting next to Cody blogging on her Iphone. Cody did a fake smile while he was with her.

"Cody-kins! Should I add something else to our Coderra blog?" She said in a singsong tone.

Cody laughed nervously, "M-Maybe put that picture we did on S-Saturday? With the, Cats." he smiled hoping it didn't anger her.

"Great choice Cody-kins!" and she put it in her "Couple" Blog.

Cody just smiled, his face hurt from all of this "smiling" when will it stop?

Sierra got up "Stay here Cody-kins!, I'm going to go with some friends!"

She skipped off to a group of her friends.

Cody sighed, Suddenly Cameron was there sitting next to him.

"Hey Cam!" Cody said excitedly.

"Are you and Sierra doing okay?" He asked Cody.

"Oh what? Pfft.. Yeah obviously." Cody said, Hoping that Cameron would change the topic.

"Somethings up, And I know it!" Cameron said, glaring at Cody.

"Whaaaaaat?! No! Me and Sierra are perfectly fine."

"Alright then, Don't come crying to me when she turns you into a human pretzel for lying." Cameron got up and walked away

Cody sighed and thought 'H-how did he know?! I mean I know he's smart but... Apparently he's THAT SMART... Ellody and Mary smart..'

Sierra came back and sat down

"Great news! We are in all the same classes now! Thanks to some convincing." She beamed, Cody just smiled "Greeaaaaat-" She hugged him tightly, Obviously squishing his face into her boobs ((OwO))

Cody just went with it and hugged her back

In Class~

Sierra had to sit next to Topher, Cody had to sit next to Cameron.

She started to complain. "I need to sit with my Cody! What if Cameron does something bad to him!" She whined.

"Sierra Sky, That is enough! If you disrupt the class once more you're going to the principals office!" Mrs. Deanon said, she was very angry that she couldn't start her class because of the whining.

Sierra kept quiet and pouted looking down.

Topher looked at her

"Hey, It's okay stalker girl." he said trying to make her feel better.

"Don't talk to me wannabe Chris!" she snapped back growling at him

Topher sighed and looked forward waiting for the teacher to start the class

️️️️️️️️️️️️

Hi! Sorry if this was too long/short, Just trying to give you guys the main idea of the story, And i'm new at this so ~~~ yeah!!

Love you~~~

-mei


	2. Another mess, but it's CHAPTER TwO OWO

Total Drama Drama Drama!

Siopher vs Coderra!

Enjoy

(Note: I feel like messing with POV's so ye)

Topher's POV:

Sierra was writing something down in her notebook. I was trying to take a look at it to see what she's writing, Everytime I've done this Sierra shoved my face out of the way.

"Topher, Stop trying to look! It's for something important okay?!" She glared at me.

"Alright! Alright! Jeez..." I said looking away.

Sierra closed the book and put her head down sighing.

I look at her, "What's the matter?"

"I miss my Cody-Wody..." she said groaning

"If you keep complaining like that, The teacher will probably make you sit with nobody, or change Cody's classes." I told her

She started to panic

"W-What?! Changing classes! No No No!" she cried out

I tried to calm her down

"Hey hey, It's going to be okay. Just roll with it...?" I smiled a bit

Sierra wiped her tears "O-Okay."

She picked her head up and sighed playing with her mechanical pencil.

The teacher told us to get our books out and read pages 250 to 262

I opened mine and started to read

I started to get lost in my thoughts 'Poor Sierra, only if she knew the truth about her little relationship with Cody... I wish I could help her out...' Wait?! What am I thinking! I blinked and suddenly came back to reality I looked around. The whole class was reading their textbooks still and I was 5 pages behind. I quickly caught up and started following along with them.

Sierra's POV:

I was writing a letter to my Cody-Wody, Topher was always trying to take a peek, Ugh so nosy! No wonder why Chris eliminated him like that, I shoved his face away

"Topher, Stop trying to look! It's for something important okay?!" I said glaring at him

He replied with "Alright! Alright! Jeez..."

That'll teach him not to be such a nosy person!

I sigh and close my notebook putting my head down.

Topher quickly noticed this, Like what does he spend his precious time looking at me? Weirdooo...

"Whats the matter?" He said to me in a concerned tone.

"I miss my Cody-Wody." I replied pouting

He looks at me, with a dissapointedish face.. I suppose and said

"If you keep complaining like that, The teacher will probably make you sit with nobody, or change Cody's classes."

This quickly made me panic

"W-What?! Changing classes! No! No! No!" I started to whine

Topher looked at me, With a slight frown and simply said to me

"Hey hey, It's going to be okay. Just roll with it...?" He smiled at me I knew he was trying to cheer me up, Somehow it worked. Something about him makes me, Feel better... Nope! Sierra is loyal only to her Cody-Kins! Not a Chris faker! I shook my head a little bit, He probably didn't notice.

I wiped my tears "O-Okay.."

I picked my head up and grabbed my mechanical pencil and started playing with it.

The teacher told us to open our Textbooks and read chapters 250 to 262 I opened mine and started to read, Topher did too but he wasn't paying attention, Just staring at something probably. When the whole class was on page 255 he suddenly blinked and looked around, he rushed to be on the page everyone was on. Everything went fine for the rest of the class, I almost fell asleep. I miss my Cody!

Sorry if this is short! I am working on something important

-mei


	3. N-Nani?! C-Chapter Three?!

Total Drama Drama Drama!

Siopher vs Coderra!

Enjoy

(Hi! Trying something new here, Hope you notice)

It was time for lunch, Sierra looked for her boyfriend Cody, He wasn't there. Where did he go?

Sierra's POV:

I went crazy looking for my bunny face Cody! Where did he go?! Did meanie Gwen take him?! Ugh!

I finally saw him, Getting in a car, His mom's car. I recognized the Anderson family car's so I know nobody's stealing my Cody!

"Omg! He's leaving!" I said and pouted, right after Blaineley put her hand on my shoulder.

"He threw up." she said

"Oh, poor bunny boo!" I sighed and went to lunch. Sitting at an empty table.

Just then, Meanie Chris fan sat with me

Ugh! Why is he always near me. I put on a fake smile and waved

Topher's POV:

I saw Sierra run off looking for Cody I'm guessing, He wasn't there for the rest of class. I'm assuming he went to the nurse.

I had lost my appetite, So I was standing there at Lunch like an idiot, So much for my reputation...

I honestly didn't know where to sit..

Right then I saw Sierra come back sitting at an empty table, I didn't know what I felt but I felt like going over there and talking to her, So I did.

She obviously wasn't pleased to see me. That fake smile and the wave...

"What do you want weirdo."

She said glaring at me.

"Nothing, I just. Wanted to sit here,

Is that illegal?" I joked

"Yes it absolutely is illegal! That's Cody's spot! And to me you don't look like a Cody!" She pointed at me still angry.

"Well I guess I'll leave." I said getting up

"No wait!- Stay."

What? She wants me to stay?! Talk about me being a weirdo

"Hmm, Why's that?" I questioned

"Because, Cody isn't here, And I'd totally like to get some more information for my blog!" She smiled

Excuses... She just probably likes me so obvious. ha... Right?

"Alright." I sat back down.

She kept asking me all of these personal questions like, How much gel do I use in my hair? and what brand is it. I started talking about something else so she'd stop asking those questions. I look to my right, I see Sammy at her table with her friend Jasmine. Glaring at me.

"Oh boy.." I mouthed

Sierra was confused "What was that Tophy- I-I mean Topher?"

Tophy? Well that was unexpected, Is she actually falling for me? I knew she couldn't resist the Topher experience! Here it comes the shit storm between me,Sammy and Sierra... oh gosh..

Sammy's POV:

I went to lunch with my best friend Jasmine, We got our stuff and sat down at the table across from the Vegans, Where Laurie and Miles were Arguing while Bridgette was trying to calm them. I laughed a bit.

Jasmine looked at me "Whats funny?" She said in her strong Australian accent.

"N-Nothing!" I replied laughing nervously. She also started to laugh

"Ah Sammy! You're always so hard to understand... That wasn't supposed to be rude by the way.."

"I know." I smiled and continued to eat.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my boyfriend Topher,

We have been dating for 2 months now and it's been a lovely experience. But lately he's been paying attention to that crazy blogger chick. Ugh.. I hope he's not cheating on me or something. I'd do something really bad to him!

I ignored those bad thoughts and finished eating. I looked at Topher again. He was sitting with Sierra. Ugh... I glared at them, He saw me and looked around and then looked back at Sierra, I wonder if he doesn't even know I exist! Ugh. Guys these days...

Sierra's POV:

"What do you want weirdo." I said to that... meanie!!

Why can't he just like go away to hang out with his girlfriend... Well I think he has one, Why wouldn't he?

"Nothing, I just. Wanted to sit here, Is that illegal?" He said

"Yes it absolutely is illegal! That's Cody's spot! And to me you don't look like a Cody!" I said pointing at him.

"Well I guess I'll leave." he said as he got up

"No wait!- Stay." I said quickly

What am I thinking?? Why do I want that twofaced meanie sitting with me? Did he really change since PI?

Only one way to find out

"Hmm, Why's that?" he asked me

"Because, Cody isn't here, And I'd totally like to get some more information for my blog!" I smiled

"Alright." he sat down

I started asking him a bunch of questions, He's obviously trying to change the subject on some of the questions... Why change the subject on gel brand!? So weird..

He started looking around and looked at someone for a bit, then he looked back at me. and mouthed something

I was confused.. What is he hiding?

"What was that Tophy- I-I mean Topher?"

TOPHY?! I CAN'T BELIEVE I CALLED HIM THAT?!!!

Do I really like him? What no! I would never like him... Ever! Maybe I do... Im only loyal to my Cody!

️️️️️️️️

Hihi. Sorry this was a bit long.

More Drama!!!!!!

-Mei


	4. C-Chapter F-Four!

(Hi! I forgot about this for awhile but I'm back on track!)

Total Drama Drama Drama!!

Siopher vs Coderra

Enjoy

Topher's Pov: The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, Sierra was a bit sad though, she probably missed Cody.. Whatever.. Like I care, Which I don't.. I have a girlfriend remember!

\--The next day--

Sierra went to school, skipping and smiling. She texted Cody about if he will be attending school today, which he replied yes to. She waited for Cody at the entrance, He smiled and waved at her.. He looked a bit sickish.. "What's wrong baby? You still sick?!" Sierra asked, with obvious amount of worry in her voice, "I'm fine..." Cody replied, "I just couldn't get sleep last night because I was..-" He paused for a moment and thought about what he might say, He's still scared of Sierra's quick mood swings.. "Missing you! I missed you a lot baby!" Cody said, with a fake smile to go along with it. Him saying that made him feel worse... He couldn't lead her on forever.. Or maybe he'd have to.. The thought of being with Sierra forever make him more sickly.. 'She's just a friend..' he repeated in his mind.. "Hey Sierra! I'm going to hang out with my guys okay..!" Cody said to her, having an excuse to leave. "Can I tag along?" She asked.. "No! It's personal guy stuff babe.. Like, uhh.. Puberty!" Cody blurted out. "Eww.. Hehe. Okay my weird codykins! See you in class!" Sierra said, skipping away to her own friend group.. Cody did a sigh of relief and went inside of the school, hiding in the computer lab.

Sierra's Pov:

Cody is so funny! I love him lots! Even if he's a bit weird! I went to go hang out with my best friend Izzy!! Izzy was obviously going on and on about her boyfriend.. Which I still don't believe she has one.. She's too crazy! But we talked and talked until the bell rang, Then we both went our own ways to our respected classrooms.

Nobody's POV: Sierra arrived at her class, her teacher, Mrs.Deanon was writing on her smart board, It was about what's going to happen in class today. Sierra spotted Cody

talking to Cameron, she gave him a little wave and went to sit down next to Topher. "Hey Sierra." He said, giving a friendly wave. Sierra rolled her eyes and waved back.. Topher was confused on the moodswing but he ignored it.. Class was starting, The Teacher told the class to partner up with the person they were sitting with.. Sierra didn't like this at all.. But she had to deal with it.

"Alright.. me and you I guess.. Unlikely pair.. BUT! If you want to stop working with me quickly, do the work." Topher said to Sierra,

"Do I have to?" Sierra whined, "Yes.. You do. Now sit there while I get OUR Materials.." Topher replied, then he went up to the Teacher to collect his items.

Sierra's POV: 'Oh, so now I'm working with Chris boy?! And not CODY!!!?! This stinks! So bad So bad!!!' I thought while waiting for ToPhEr to get the stuff.. And I just realized that he emphasized the words 'OUR'.. What is he even trying to say... I put my head down on the desk in my own confusion.. This. Is. So. Dumb.

Topher's POV: So apparently Sierra didn't like that I was partners with her.. Big deal! It's not like I'm going to- fucking- uh... Marry her? That was stupid of me to think of but I got nothing, and I think I can woo her.. Nobody can resist. The Topher Experience! I smiled while heading back to the desk, seeing Sierra with her head down. 'Ugh.. Sad Sierra.' I thought, then I asked her "Are you okay..? PARTNER." I held back my laughter.. It's always refreshing to tease girls that you know are into you... I- mean- Uh- I don't care that she's into me... I have a girlfriend. I hate thinking about some stupid garbage like this..

Nobody's Pov: Topher had asked Sierra if she was okay and also added a fun side comment, Sierra looked up at Topher and calmly said.. "Shut up Chris 2.0.." She was glaring at him, She most likely hates him already, and they've barely even talked. "Ha Ha.. Very funny Sierra! You should be a Comedian!" Topher said, still trying to hold back his laughter, even though his remarks aren't really that funny.. He put down the supplies for the partner project on the desk and sat down. Sierra kept glaring at him.. Topher was a bit.. Unnerved.. But he shrugged it off.. "So we're doing a project on Paris! The City of love.." (heh heh) "So we have to write some information on Paris and try to convince somebody to visit there.. And we have to make a pop up Eiffel Tower thing.. So.. What're you gonna do?" Topher asked, "Nothing. Nada. Bye.." Sierra said, with her head still on the desk. "I'm really bad at art.. and crafting, maybe I can write, and you could create the Tower? I mean.. It's not that difficult, and There's 3 days to complete this so I think we might have a fair amount of time to spend on this.. Come on.. Just do it." Topher said, looking down at her, hoping that'll convince her to do the project. "Fine!" Sierra finally gave in, "But you can't uh.. Talk to me." Sierra added, then she got a piece of paper and started to sketch. "Fine with me.. At least we're doing the project." Topher said, and sighed. He got his laptop out and started to write a rough draft. :))

Sierra's POV: So I have to work with Chris-Lover, but I don't have to like.. Talk to him about Ideas right? So I'm good.. I loved the Eiffel Tower when I was a kid! So I practically remember how to draw it and stuff. Props for me!

Nobody's POV: Sierra and Topher worked hard for the rest of the class, and even sneaked on in their other classes. But It was finally time for lunch. Sammy went up to Topher, "Hey Babe.. Wanna sit with me and Jasmine today?" She asked, hoping for a yes.. "Sure why not." Topher answered, making his way to her lunch table. Sierra was sitting next to Cody and Izzy, "So.. Where do you wanna go next Cutie?" Sierra asked Cody. "Home.." He said, not caring. Sierra looked at Cody "Home?" Sierra said, confused. "I'm still sick." Cody said to Sierra, "I'm going to head to the nurse." He said, getting up from his seat and walking out of the lunch room. "Poor baby." Sierra sighed, "Oh well! He probably has a dangerous infection and doesn't want you to get sick.. He probably has Polio! Hahahaha!" Izzy said, still crazy as before. Sierra looked at Izzy, with a weird look. "Whaaat? He could." Izzy said.

Sammy smiled at Topher, Topher just looked at her. "So.. Uh, Baby! How are you doing in classes?" She asked, "I'm good. I just have this class with this one girl. She's pretty annoying." He said, "Oh no! Just make sure to ignore her okay?" Sammy said, looking at him.. "Also, I have to ask you something.." She said, "What?" Topher asked her. "Are you cheating on me with Sierra..?" She said, with a sad face. "No! NoNoNoNo! It's not like that Babe, Promise." Topher quickly replied, he didn't want his girlfriend to be upset at him. "She was just upset yesterday, and You know me. The nicest guy around. Wanted to help her out! No big deal." Topher added. "Good." Sammy said, kissing Topher on the cheek. But was He really sure he didn't like Sierra? He always thought of her and He likes teasing her.. What's he supposed to do now?

uhhh this short. But Topher's in a sticky situation now.

-mei


End file.
